


Evening Alone

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Matt Czuchry [12]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), The Resident (TV 2018) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Evening Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

"Do you have any massage oil?" Chris asks, stretched out naked in Matt's - well, their - bed, his lover tucked in against him. They'd come back from their walk, discussed watching a movie, and then decided to hell with that, given they have a night alone, the whole house to themselves.

"What do you think? I've been single for over two years," Matt rolls his eyes and takes a playful bite at Chris's shoulder. "And asking Kate to work out any kinks would just be... not okay."

Chris laughs, but he's undeterred. "What about baby oil or coconut oil?"

Matt thinks on that. "There may be some baby oil tucked away somewhere," he pushes up to look down at Chris. "You want for me to go find it?"

"If you want me to give you the best massage you've ever had, then yes, please," Chris says with a grin.

"The best? You're very sure of yourself," Matt laughs. "Gimme me a minute." He pushes up and rolls out of bed, padding naked out of the bedroom and into Luca's where he goes in search of the baby oil in Luca's ensuite.

Chris watches Matt go, the sight of his lover's ass making his cock throb. They'd had the small misstep earlier but talked their way through it and Chris is confident he can manage not to screw up again while he's here.

"Found it!" Matt reappears in the doorway, brandishing the bottle of oil. "There's half a bottle left." He tosses the bottle toward the bed, following it moments later as he jumps back in.

"Great. Okay," Chris kneels up, bottle in hand. "Lie on your stomach."

"Bossy!" Matt remarks as he does as he's told, sprawling out, his face turned toward the windows.

"You like me bossy," Chris retorts, grinning, throwing a leg over Matt and settling high on his thighs for the moment. "At least a little," he teases, pouring some oil into his hands.

"I like you being you," Matt clarifies, Chris's weight is oddly comforting and he's very aware of the skin to skin contact.

"I know, I'm just teasing," Chris says, starting his massage with Matt's shoulders and back, for now just spreading and warming the oil on his skin.

"Hmmm," Matt hums out his appreciation, Chris's hands are firm and sure. "Is this natural talent or have you been trained?" he asks as he fidgets a little. "And is this something I can expect on a regular basis once we're married?" His tone is warm with humour.

"Probably, and a bit of both," Chris admits, starting to seek out the tight spots with his thumbs, gently but firmly loosening the knots. "I'm naturally good with my hands and then I took a class a couple years back."

"Naturally good with your hands?" Chuckling Matt closes his eyes, relaxing into the bed. "No shit and lucky me huh?" he groans before commenting "'M having another moment of 'how is Chris Hemsworth, my fiance?'"

Chris laughs. "I always feel like you're talking about someone else when you say that," he says, smiling, slowly working his way lower. "Like 'Chris Hemsworth' is some sort of character."

"I've been alone for a long while, and then this movie star bursts into a business meeting and pretty much sweeps me off my feet. Before I know it we're planning our wedding. It sounds like a fucking movie script," Matt points out.

Chris laughs again, hands stilling for a moment. "Yeah, it does," he admits, amused. "But I'm still in awe that my future husband is Matt Czuchry."

"I'm just a writer," Matt pushes up on his forearms and turns his head to look back at Chris. "You... you're a fucking movie star and probably one of the hottest men on the planet."

"I'm an actor," Chris says, meeting Matt's gaze. "I'm genuine and I'm good but the rest of it is just the Hollywood machine. And you're not just a writer. Your books are amazing, your characters are incredible. It doesn't matter where I am, what I'm doing, if I pick up one of your books, I'm transported."

"Thank you, coming from you that means a lot," Matt colours up a little at the praise. "I know it sounds like I'm hung up on the Hollywood aspect, I'm not, it's just... this whole thing is, like we teased each other, insane."

Chris nods. "I know." He leans down, draping himself over Matt to press a kiss to his mouth. "And as long as you keep lusting after me, you can get hung up on whatever you want."

"I want to get past the Hollywood, I want the real Chris, the one no-one else gets to see," Matt murmurs between kisses. "I want the man my son calls Kis, the man who will become his parent, the man we never knew we needed to make our family complete."

"You've got me," Chris promises, kissing Matt more firmly. "There's no artifice here. What you see is what you get. The shiny just hasn't worn off yet, but what's underneath is every bit as good."

"Let me turn over," Matt insists wanting to seek out more kisses. When Chris lifts himself up, Matt flips over then winds his arm around his lover's neck and pulls him back in. "Tell me something no one else knows, I want to feel like I have a part of you that's just mine."

"Something no one else knows..." Chris thinks about that. "When I was eight, I was feeling sick so I stayed home while the rest of my family went off to visit my grandparents for the day. While they were gone, I got feeling better and I was playing around, doing stuff I'd been told not to. I threw a ball through the kitchen window by accident and rather than own up, I ran outside and threw the ball through from that side so there'd be glass on the inside and it would look like someone else had done it. It actually worked, my parents blamed this other kid and I never told anyone the truth."

Matt bursts out laughing at that. "Not quite the intimacy I was hoping for, but okay, I'll take it." He runs his hand up and over Chris's head, mussing up his hair. "You were a smart kid though," he says softly.

"Smart aleck you mean," Chris jokes. "Actually, I was a good kid, mostly. You wanted something intimate?" He thinks again. "I don't know that I have anything," he says, floundering a little. "You are my second serious relationship. I've been stuck so far in the closet that for years I didn't date anyone and I was _soooo_ careful about who I had sex with."

"That must've been so lonely," Matt keeps up his petting, unwilling to stop touching. "And must have made what you had with Henry so sweet."

"It was and it did," Chris nods, kissing Matt again. "But I don't really want to talk about my ex while I'm in bed with you."

"He's part of what's made you the man you are now," Matt points out. "The man who knows he wants a family, who is ready to jump off that cliff with me. For all that heartbreak, Chris, that's a hugely positive thing to have come away with. It's what led you to me, to us being where we are."

"I know, and I appreciate that, but," Chris says, cocking his head a bit, "it doesn't bother you, talking about him, when we're in bed together?"

"No," Matt shakes his head. "Why would it? You've chosen me. You were with him for seven years and didn't get married, but you've chosen me to be your life partner."

"You're amazing," Chris says softly, staring into Matt's eyes. "And you're right. I'm never going to regret being with Henry, not when it's led me to you."

"You should never regret the before," Matt murmurs. "Without Dylan and the time he and I had I wouldn't have my beautiful boy."

Chris nods. "I don't really," he says. "But I know Henry would've hated it if I'd talked about past sexual partners while we were being intimate."

"I'll admit that when I realised who he was at the weekend it didn't sit comfortably with me, but I've had a few days to think about it. At the end of the day you're with me, and that's what's important." Matt smiles gently. "His loss is my gain and I've no need to feel any insecurity about that."

"Definitely not," Chris agrees, brushing his mouth across Matt's. He smiles. "You make me really happy."

"I'm glad," Matt smiles, his lips skimming Chris's. "Because you've made me happy too, you've given me things to look forward to outside of Luca."

Chris smiles back, kissing Matt again, licking lightly into his mouth. "Like being jumped in the woods?" he murmurs, obviously teasing.

"No, _not_ like being jumped," Matt chuckles, the words muffled by kisses. "But yes to all the kisses, all the sex, all of you."

"All of me?" Chris grins, his body reacting instinctively to how they're moving together. "How about more massage?"

Matt shakes his head. "I want to kiss you," he mutters, moving with Chris, very aware of his lover's arousal.

"Okay." Chris nods and licks into Matt's mouth again, letting their tongues tangle, his arousal grow.

Matt is having an internal fight with himself. On one hand, he knows he needs to let his ass recover from the loving abuse it was subject to over the last weekend, but on the other he is growing increasingly desperate to have Chris inside him, to feel that exquisite connection with his new lover. Chris's physicality does not help, his weight pressing down on Matt is grounding and sensual all at once and his lover is rubbing his erection against him in a subtle rocking motion, a tortuous echo of actual thrusting. "I want you," he whispers between kisses, "Chris please, I want you in me, I want you..." he pleads.

"I don't want to hurt you," Chris says, shaking his head, his whole body begging him to give in.

"Please," Matt begs again, tilting his hips up into Chris's body. "Please Chris, make love to me..."

Fuck. How can Chris say no to that? "Okay, but we're doing this gently," he insists, reaching for the bottle of lube from earlier.

"Yes, however you want," Matt nods, his cock flexes, a bubble of precum leaking from the slit in anticipation. His hands don't stay still; they knead and stroke any and all the parts of Chris he can reach. "I love your voice," he admits softly, "I love how deep it is, your accent..."

"You're the one with the accent," Chris teases, smiling, kissing Matt even as he slicks his fingers and shifts slightly, slipping his hand between Matt's thighs.

"Me?" Matt groans as Chris starts to rub around his hole. "I've lost most of it," he protests.

"I'm kidding," Chris tells him, chuckling softly, easing the tip of one finger into Matt, watching closely for any discomfort. "All Americans sound like they have accents to me."

Matt's mouth falls open as he writhes beneath Chris, he moans, reaching down to start stroking himself.

Matt looks like pure sex and Chris groans, the sight and the heat of his lover's body making his head swim. "Do you want me to grab a condom, or are we going without?" he asks, pushing that one finger deeper, back and forth, making sure he takes his time.

"Without," Matt manages to gasp out, the very thought that Chris is going to cum inside him is hot as hell.

Chris bites back a groan, his cock jerking sharply. Adding more lube to the mix, he adds a second finger, gaze locked on Matt's face, stupidly fearful of hurting him.

"I'm not going to break," Matt murmurs, bring his own hand to his mouth to lick away his own precum.

"Maybe not, but you might decide not to let me do this again," Chris grins, working on opening Matt up a little more, fucking him with those two fingers.

 _That_ has Matt laughing out loud, despite his intense arousal. "I think there's a greater chance of hell freezing over than me saying no to you, ever," he assures Chris, his voice throaty and rough.

"Good." Chris grins and shifts down the bed a little, flicking his tongue over the head of Matt's cock, swiping a few drops of precome from the slit as he eases a third finger inside Matt, aching to replace them.

Now it's getting tender, and Matt feels the stretch as Chris fingers him open, lower lip caught between his teeth he rests his hand on his lover's head. "So good," he murmurs, "it'll feel even better when your cum is smeared inside me, when I can feel it on my skin."

Chris groans, wondering if Matt knows how he sounds, if he's aware of the effect of those words. He teases his tongue into the slit, fucking Matt a little more firmly with those fingers, making sure he's good and ready.

"Enough!" Matt whines, sure he's going to shoot his load if Chris keeps up that torment. He makes a grab for Chris's hair and tugs on it. "Up... please... please, Chris."

 _Please, Chris._ A rough throb of his cock and Chris rises up, going with that tug of his hair. He swipes a handful of lube over his cock, fitting head to hole, and eyes on Matt's face again, slowly pushes inside.

Matt holds that intense gaze, his fingers press into the broad plane of Chris's back and he wraps his legs around his lover's waist, bearing down to better allow him in.

Bare like this, the tight heat is incredible and Chris groans as he pushes slowly deeper, trying hard to give Matt the time he needs to adjust. "You feel so good," he whispers, the words not even close to how amazing Matt really feels. How overwhelming it really is.

Matt swallows hard. "It was never..." he stutters to a halt, head tipping back into the pillow, eyes closed as Chris's cock slides over his sweet spot. He lets out a soft keening sound of needy pleasure. For all they've known each other just a few weeks, the intimacy they've already created between them is sublime, and in this moment, for Matt, there is nothing and no-one else in existence.

"Never what?" Chris prompts, sinking all the way in with another groan, Matt's legs and body wrapped around him, making room, welcoming him in. Home.

"With him, with anyone," Matt's words are soft, almost distracted. "It was never like this, I feel so... there's something here, between us, something I've never felt."

Chris's chest tightens and he nods. "Me too," he whispers. He can't put words to it, but it seems right that this should be so special, between him and the man who's going to be his husband. He draws back and slides in again, cursing softly beneath his breath, his head swimming. And again.

Matt moves with each of Chris's thrusts, catching his lover's gaze when he can, his hands don't stop moving, urging Chris on, savoring the play of muscle under his palms. The room is filled with the heavy musk of sex, of the sound of two bodies meeting in passionate urgency.

"Oh, fuck," Chris blurts out, biting at his lower lip as he tries to hold on, make this last as long as he can for both of them.

"Chris..." Matt cries out, arching up, letting himself get utterly lost in the moment. "Please..."

Chris blows out a breath, still trying for a moment to last just a little bit longer, but there's no way, not with the way Matt's moving under him, with how good he feels wrapped around him. He nods and comes, every muscle tensing as he spills inside Matt, hot and thick and wet, pleasure washing over him in waves.

Matt isn't quite there, so he gets to see, feel and hear Chris as his lover orgasms over and over inside him, he holds on, breath ragged as he watches. Only when Chris seems past the peak does he reach down between them to roughly tug at his own erection, it's clumsy, awkward, but so good and just a few moments later he too tips over into blissful oblivion.

Matt's come spatters their skin and Chris groans again, the clench of Matt's body almost like a second orgasm. He drops down and kisses Matt, licking into his mouth, putting everything he's feeling into that kiss.

And Matt reciprocates, one hand cupping the back of Chris's head as he returns the kiss with equal need, with a ferocity he can't recall ever experiencing before, he groans into his lover's mouth, vocalising his pleasure.

"So much for behaving ourselves," Chris murmurs when they finally break for breath, his eyes sparkling.

"Couldn't help myself," Matt admits, his voice low, to match Chris's, "you're so sexy."

"So are you," Chris says, brushing his lips across Matt's. "God, that was _so_ good. You're incredible."

"You really think that?" Matt asks, his thumb brushing back and forth just behind Chris's ear. He's bemused at how Chris reacts to him, given Dylan it could be said sometimes appeared indifferent to their sex.

"Yeah," Chris nods, smiling, his cock giving a softening throb inside Matt. "I like the way you move with me, how you wrap your legs around me, and you just feel _so_ good." Not caring that he's repeating himself. He means what he says.

Matt smiles at that, lifting his head to plant a kiss to Chris's mouth. "I'm afraid you're going to have to move, it's starting to sting," he admits. Chris's semen is slowly leaking out and he can feel it.

"Sure," Chris nods and eases out, moving to lie down beside Matt. "Do you want to take a shower?"

"Not really," Matt admits, rolling into Chris's side, he can't help looking down at his lover's groin, at his softening semen slick penis. He reaches down to run a fingertip gently along the length of it, amused when it twitches under his touch.

Chris chuckles. "I basically have no refractory period so I wouldn't tease it too much," he kids, shifting so he can get his arm around Matt.

"You're joking right?" Matt asks, brows raised as he glances up at Chris. He brings his finger to his mouth and sucks away the residue from the tip.

"A little. Sometimes I need ten, fifteen minutes, other times I'm good to go again right away," Chris explains, his cock giving another twitch at the sight of Matt licking his finger.

Matt pushes up out of Chris's embrace, he rolls onto his knees and looks down at Chris, sprawled out amongst bedclothes that are in disarray. "I wish I could take a picture of you like this, right now, you're so... you're beautiful..." he muses softly, "so male, so sensual, so at ease in your own skin."

"As long as it's for your eyes only..." Chris says with a smile and a small shrug indicating he's okay with Matt doing exactly that.

"Really?" Matt blinks at that, moments later he's scooting off the bed and searching for his phone in his jeans pocket, bent over he presents Chris a perfect view of his ass.

Chris bites back a groan, his cock jerking sharply, his gaze locked on Matt's ass, semen glistening in his cleft and the back of his thighs. Fuck. "If you let me take a couple of you," he returns.

"Hmm? Yeah, sure." Phone in hand, Matt straightens up, turning back to the bed, he climbs up, standing over Chris as he thumbs his phone open and into camera mode. "You know I'm totally gonna be jerking off to this while you're away." He takes a few pictures before dropping down to lay beside his lover, phone held at arm's length as he takes a shot of them together.

Chris smiles for the picture and gets Matt to take another while they kiss before grabbing his phone and kneeling over Matt in turn. "You know _I'm_ totally gonna be jerking off to this while I'm away," he grins.

"We should get a couple of those old style polaroids that print the photo straight away," Matt grins, trying not to squirm at the attention. "No digital footprints, just one hard copy for us to keep."

"That's a good idea," Chris agrees, taking pictures from a couple different angles. "God, you're gorgeous," he murmurs.

"I'm glad you think so," Matt smiles, his eyes creasing, teeth flashing as he waves Chris away. "Enough already."

"No, one more," Chris insists, grinning. "Something outright porny. Hand on your cock or your legs spread. Pose for me." A definite sparkle in his eye, his own cock semi-hard again already.

 _Pose for me._ Something flips inside Matt, his belly turning into liquid heat, he flushes, cheeks burning as he complies, never for a moment thinking to refuse, his hand slips down, cupping himself, thighs splayed, mouth open as he stares up at Chris, his pupils blown wider.

Matt's reaction has Chris stunned, although he covers well and takes the picture and then one more, his erection filling completely. As far as he's concerned, there's no question Matt's submissive on some level but how much and whether it's something he should mention to his lover is a different issue. "You look amazing. You make me so hard," he murmurs, staring intently, the sight burnt into his brain.

Matt blinks, shifting under that gaze. "Chris?" he murmurs, well aware something has just clicked between them, but he has neither the understanding or the vocabulary to make sense of it.

"Yeah?" Chris sets his phone back on the nightstand and lies down beside Matt.

Matt turns on his side to face Chris, very well aware his lover is aroused again, but he's uncertain as to what made Chris so turned on so swiftly. "Why were you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Chris asks, mentally wincing a little at the deflection, but it's not a subject he wants to bring up if Matt's not really aware of the way he responded to Chris's words.

There's a brief frown as Matt tries to think his way through his feelings, his thoughts. Finally, he blows out a soft breath and shakes his head. "I'm not sure," he offers Chris a soft smile. "I'm probably reading more into it."

Which makes Chris feel like a heel because he knows exactly what Matt is referring to and he's not reading more into it. "You looked really hot like that," he says, smiling back. "And the way you responded, to what I said, it took me by surprise."

The frown is back, Matt bites on his lower lip, clearly trying to figure out what Chris means. "I just did what you asked, I posed."

"I know," Chris says, nodding, exhaling softly, keeping it simple, "but I was pretty sure you'd tell me no."

"Oh," Matt's reached out now, unable to keep himself from touching Chris, he trails his fingers along his lover's arm. "Well, you let me take shots of you, and you have more to lose than I do if they got out, so..."

Chris nods again, deciding to go with his original plan and leave well enough alone. "Well, it was really hot. You looked like... pure sex."

"Pure sex?" Matt's gaze snaps back to meet Chris's and he blushes again. "I've never been called that before."

"Then no offence, but your lovers must have been blind," Chris says.

Huffing out a noise of amusement, Matt shakes his head a little. "Maybe it's you that makes me so? You and I, the connection we seem to have."

"I'll go with that," Chris says with a smile, leaning in to kiss Matt again, unable to get enough of him, even more convinced Matt's exes were idiots.


End file.
